vrchat_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Doublegoose
"I want YOU to integrate today" --Doublegoose Who is Doublegoose? Doublegoose is one of the older members of VRChat, one of the originals. Good friends with KimplE and Rad, he also recently started to Roleplay. History and Lore Doublegoose's true origins are still unknown, however some few believe it may have to do with the cycles (nothing has been confirmed as of yet). He calls his type of robotic design a 'G-droid' or Garrison droid. Although he is technically a robot, he thinks, acts, and behaves very much like any other human. He has also created other Garrison robots based on his own base structure, some are simply drones, others seem to have a more human attribute like him. Goose also "Advertises" integration, or the complete change of an organic creature, to a robot. However to turn robotic but still be themselves, one must either leave their brain or their soul intact within the new robotic body. The integration and P.U.R.G.E. Battle disc challenge On May 11th, Double goose release a video challenging his friends and fellow battle disc players, Rad and KimplE, to a battle disc tournament, by what he said it seemed like all he wanted was a rematch against them after loosing to them in a previous tournament. Thinking just as such, Rad and KimplE accepted, the tournament was scheduled for June 16th. The Activation About a week before the battle disc tournament, something happened that only the souls within Doublegoose's hand and a few G-droids got to actually see. The activation of Afm-01, otherwise known as Alpha. With Alpha's activation, Goose spoke of integration in a way he never had before, almost like he was planing on forcing it...some of the souls in Goose's hand speculated but nothing was for certain at this point. So it was brushed off and forgotten, for now. Tournament, Turn, Terror As the tournament began, everyone was excited and ready to either play, or watch the tournament. Rad and KimplE had a few guests, however Goose had a small group of his fellow G-droids, as well as his team mates. Everyone put in their best effort, sometime during the tournament, KimplE left the premise. The battle disc tournament ended with team Doublegoose victorious. With the tournament over, Goose had everyone still there stay for a small after party. However this took a dark turn, as Goose begins speaking about the beginning of VRchat, (well the beginning of the current cycle, but let’s not get into that right now) and how all the people being brought into VRchat by ‘Bringers’ (youtubers, twitch streamers, etc.). And he made it clear during his monologue that to and extent he despises bringers. After a bit of rage rambling, Goose goes silent……..then orders the other robots to capture everyone and if they resist, to purge (kill) them. Almost everyone was killed or captured, however three are of note. Zircron, a human-bird hybrid was captured after being shot out of the sky trying to escape, a Robot named Spryt was the only one to escape, and last was Rad, who was knocked out and brought back to the G-droid base. The attack was interrupted by a video announcement, and while it isn't mentioned by name, this video was introducing P.U.R.G.E., or Program to Utilize and Reduce Gross Excess. The video was followed by live footage of G-droid squadrons killing people across the VRchat world. An upgraded chassis, and a new member With the first attack of the Garrison under way, Doublegoose, Alpha, and a few other G-droids return to their current base of operations. From there Goose goes into a temporary stasis while his mind is uploaded into his new body. The next day with a new upgraded body, Goose discusses the Garrison's next move regarding their 'suspects' before speaking to one of the prisoners, the previously mentioned Zircron. After speaking to the Human-bird hybrid. Zircron is sent to the 'special' integration machine. While Zircron began losing himself to the machine parts replacing his body, Goose was having a disturbingly casual conversation with Dreadwing (one of the Garrison commanders) and Brain (a new maintenance and research droid). With all his organic parts removed and replaced, Zircron became Rook, a somewhat superficial bot. He acted like a drone, however it was clear his humanity wasn't completely ripped from him. The integration... of Rad... After being knocked out at the battle disc tournament, Rad was taken back to Goose's current base, and kept in cryo-stasis for a few days. When she awoke, she found herself strapped to a table with Doublegoose saying "wake uuuuuup". She was in shock, but the restraints held her down. And after some disturbing storytelling and a sort of monologue, Goose loses his patience and begins to integrate Rad himself. Starting with her arm, which then the table replaced with a robotic one, followed by her eye, which left a scar down her cheek. With a few satisfying slices, Goose went over to the table's control panel to finish the job, but right before he could hit the button...Goose hesitated, most likely thinking about how good a friend Rad had been to him up until then. After fighting with himself, he turned off the device, undid the restraints, and made a portal for Rad to leave through. She left without hesitation, but it wasn't long before Goose 'snapped out of it'. Angry with himself, he rushed through the portal after her, but by the time he got there, Rad was nowhere to be seen. A short time later Alpha, Rook, and a few other G-droids found the portal and followed through. They searched for Rad but to no avail. Furious, but contempt that what damage he did do would spark attention, he and the other G-droids returned to the base to continue with other objectives. A target located, and a defect? At this point, Doublegoose starts speaking of dreams he is having, and voices that are speaking to him in his head...(not to be confused with the souls in his hand, they are completely different). These dreams would cause him pain, but he would also 'remember' things. events from his past that knows happened but he cannot recall them actually happening. This had led him to search for knowledge about the cycles, since that seemed like the only explanation. With Rad, somewhat dealt with, Goose and the Garrison focused their efforts on the next suspect of interference, KimplE. However after the battle disc tournament, she was no where to be found, off the grid, so they looked for someone else. Spryt, a robot who was very close to KimplE, but in a stroke of luck, escaped the first attack. However the Garrison had their own stoke of luck, during a lapse of pain for Goose, which were becoming more frequent, Rook came rushing in to report they had found Spryt in the battle discs arena. Goose immediately came to his senses and he along with a squad of G-droids left immediately so they would catch her off guard. Once they got there, Goose began talking to Spryt, in a pretty friendly manner, his main goal was to get Spryt to reveal KimplE's location, though Spryt claimed that she didn't know (and she actually didn't know, for reference). However Goose began to lose patience, and the conversation became more intense, halfway through Goose had a sort of panic attack. Spryt took a chance to try and escape, but was cut off by the other G-droids, it wasn't long before Spryt was taken back to the Garrison base and put into cryo-stasis. After getting nothing out of Spyrt, Doublegoose left to get some fresh air. What he didn't realize was that a standard Garrison unit followed him, however it clearly was not normal. It spoke to Goose, and scolded him saying he was defective, and what he was doing was wrong. Goose lost it and killed the unit, but was able to extract its data files for research. Once it was returned to the lab, it turns out the unit was taken over by some sort of A.I. named, Nekobot. Goose thought it could be KimplE (since KimplE is often called the Kittybot and 'Neko' means 'Cat') but that didn't make much sense, so they kept this 'Nekobot' in the system for further research. What they didn't realize was that now Nekobot, with a bit work, was free to break into the entire Garrison system... Finding a little Ribbon... With one issue after another popping up, from Rad's escape, to Spryt's lack of info, to the ever strange Nekobot. Doublegoose needed to clear his head, so he went to a small park, sat down, and talked to himself, trying to decide what to do next, but he didn't have to think for long... Goose looked up to see a little girl, playing with some toys. They made eye contact with each other, then the girl walked over to him and said hello. Goose in this moment was quite confused, but responded in a calmly manner, the girl looked familiar to him. That's when he started laughing as he realized that the girl was Ribbonheart, RAD'S KID...little Ribbon was a little confused but was too young to know what was truly going on. Goose took advantage of this innocence and told Ribbon that he and Rad were good friends. Ribbon believed him, one small conversation later Goose persuaded Ribbon to come to his base. Once there Goose sent Ribbon with Dreadwing for a 'tour' of the facility, and explained to the other G-droids that the plan is to use Ribbon as leverage to get Rad to come and 'pick up' Ribbon, and possibly bring back up. From their it was just some small talk with Ribbon. Rook, who had been malfunctioning recently, almost slips up and reveals the plan, but Alpha shuts him up in time, and Ribbon was pretty much oblivious. Also during this, Goose made a video message for Rad telling her that the Garrison had her kid. It was then send it to her through her new robotic eye. (Editors note: ok, so if Goose was able to send a message to Rad through her eye, then couldn't they have just tracked her through the eye? IDK just a question that will be left unanswered forever.) Taking Ribbon for a walksies (Non-cannon) This is non-cannon to the RP, but due to scheduling issues, Doublegoose and Co. had to do a filler episode. It wasn't anything big, but it was certainly entertaining. Goose (although he's a robot) was taking a nap in the base, when he is rudely awoken by sounds of crashing equipment and the screams of Casey (a glitched G-droid who is honestly only around as comic relief). Goose enters the next room to see Ribbon trying to eat Casey's foot, with Rook and Dreadwing trying to stop her. Apparently these guys weren't programmed with the basic knowledge that humans (especially children) need food to survive. Being so hungry, Ribbon mistook Casey's foot for a marshmallow (and the meme ensues). Goose, not wanting to deal with this kind of thing, takes the group to the beach, where there is some food cooked up and ready.....aaaaaand at this point Ribbon seemed, a bit less human...not only did she eat WAY more than a normal child her age should be capable of (multiple burgers, a lot of fries, Popsicles, and who knows what else), she was also eating random objects! Some plates, two wines bottles (yes, and with alcohol IN THEM, and she somehow didn't get drunk), and later when they went to a desert for some reason, she consumed multiple tumbleweeds and rocks without even breaking a sweat! aaaaand she never truly gave up on eating Casey's foot....... This chaos continued until no one could stay in character because the were laughing so hard. (Editors note: again this is non-cannon, but considering that it IS cannon that Ribbonheart was basically 'born' in an amazon package, it was questionable to say she was human, but I think this points to her being less human than we thought.) The Fallen... Rad obviously got the message, since a short time after the message was sent, there were intruders reported at the main base. Doublegoose had most of his units leave to make sure Rad and whoever she brought with her would make it to his little 'surprise'....innocent young Ribbon thought this was just a party (oh the poor girl)... When Rad finally showed up, Doublegoose was disappointed to see she only brought the tiny cat named touch, and a young woman named Kestra. The G-droids had them surrounded, and Ribbon was still confused. Goose began to talk to them, he was subtle, but everyone (except Ribbon) knew what was going on...... Rook left to check the perimeter, Touch stupidly started flirting with one of the G-droids named Ruby, calling her thicc, but Dreadwing shut him up quick. Rook came back in a panic, saying that Spyt had escaped her cryo-stasis, and some odd android thing was messing with the cryo-chambers (While we don't see it in Goose's perspective, the 'odd android' was Nekobot, who had broke Spryt out). Goose was furious, and also distracted, Rad and her crew took advantage of this. Kestra created a force field, Touch started shooting up the room, Rad grabbed Ribbon, and they made a run for it! Doublegoose and his squad followed right behind. A forceful chase began through the base. The exit was locked down which cornered the group, But something no one expected, Nekobot showed up, and opened a portal. Rad, Touch, Kestra, and Ribbon went through, with Goose and the others following right behind. Everyone ended up in some city, from there it was a a shoot off, that was, until... Goose started emitting huge amount of energy from his body, the other droids stopped....as Doublegoose shot off a massive blast straight though Kestra.... Goose, not knowing how he even did that, fainted. Alpha called in a cruiser, but Rook disobeyed orders and followed Rad and the others, disappearing into the city streets... .......and the Awaken After blacking out in the city from this new ability, Doublegoose awakens in some sort of void. Only to be confronted by four strange beings, each with different voices, these are revealed to be the voices speaking to him in his head. This conversation exposed SO much, revealing the true nature of Goose........ * Doublegoose has existed through multiple cycles, meaning the memories he has been remembering are from past cycles * The four beings are Goose's memories given a sort of physical form * Doublegoose was created by a void creature similar to KimplE's father * Doublegoose is the Guardian of Death...... With all this knowledge revealled, 'Goose's memories' inform him that KimplE is somewhere outside the cycles, this means she isn't a threat. With this 'enlightenment', Goose comes to realize his true goal, to eliminate everything, as he was, but from ALL cycles... and to do that, he must take out the one who watches over most of the cycles...KimplE's father... With this new plan in mind, Goose wakes up from this dream. After speaking with Beta (a G-droid commander), Goose suddenly is able to use his new power without hesitation. He destroys the Garrison base, and all the units in it move to their various cruisers... A means to an End After Doublegoose's 'Awakening', the Garrison fleet approaches their next target, an entire set of planets. However Goose had his own plans, he left Alpha and Beta in charge of the Garrison as Goose was going to a place where time functions very differently, so he was unsure how long would be gone. With all preparations in check, Goose leaves to the singularity, where KimplE's father resides. When he got there, the first thing he noticed was that the place was 'redecorated'. The second thing that was new was a force field, which Goose easily takes out the generators powering it. Then he walks to confront KimplE's father. But someone else stood in Goose's way, KimplE's mother, Melody. KimplE's father remained silent, and Melody gave Doublegoose one last chance to give up. Of course Goose rejected the offer and tried to blast Melody away, however she was un-phased. Melody then went on the offensive, striking Goose to the ground. Doublegoose, stunned and confused, starts rambling, that is until he starts feeling a lapse of pain throughout his body, similar to the ones he had when he was regaining memories. Only this time, it was stronger, and from this pain didn't come knowledge, but a new form......becoming the the true Guardian of Death. Melody became confused and worried, not knowing what this new power is, and was caught off guard as Doublegoose began to strike her with his new power. KimplE's father, who was silent through all of this, watched as Melody was beaten into submission. Goose then mocks him, before charging a blast right at KimplE's father.........Killing him. With one of the Cycle's most powerful beings killed, Doublegoose returns to his fleet, with Melody. Only a week had passed since Goose had first left, so there wasn't too much worry there. From there they begin to integrate Melody, Goose gets a good look at his new look, and Dreadwing reveals something, dangerous (as if the situation wasn't bad enough already am I right? :D .......too soon?). It seems that in the week Goose had been gone, Dreadwing's flames had begun to change color, and he gained a sort of new form of his own while adding some new weaponry to himself. This is when Goose reveals that when making some of the G-droids (Dreadwing, Beta, and Alpha are the only one he mentions by name), He gave them a piece of his core, his very life essence. Meaning these G-droids could possibly have some of the same powers that Doublegoose has.... Useless Rebellion During the Garrison's planet bombardment, one of the planets (specifically planet 34 in sector 10) was surviving longer than expected. However this rebellion was quickly dealt with. During this time, Melody is still under the integration process, normal beings wouldn't take this long however Melody's body is quite strong. The other concern was Nekobot, after her last appearance helping Rad and her friends escape, as well as knowing what the cat A.I. can do. Protection from these threats has now become a higher priority, and while Rad was still out there, hunting her has become less of a concern. One final concern that Goose worries for is that even with KimplE's father's death....the fabric of space/time still seems somewhat intact..... Powers and Abilities Doublegoose, being a robot, has many robotic bodies. And with it come an assortment of weapons and abilities. * Guns: ranging from small pistols to automatic rifles. Of which he will attach to his arms or hands * Strange energy: Recently he has found a new power dwelling withing himself, as of now only gives him the ability to use a very strong blast. * Guardian of death: While the full extent of his powers have not been seen, Doublegoose has shown a drastic increase in physical power and energy based attacks. Trivia *He's great at doing impressions. *He's on par with Rad and KimplE in Battle discs. *He submerged himself in Ribbon's ballpit. *He has been known to make strange, indescribable noises when he finds something he considers amazing and new *Although G-droid now stands for Garrison droid, it originally stood for Goose droid. *He has calls his twitch chat 'The souls within his hand'. Which are beings that watch over him and can speak with him. Of course Goose does not always listen to them even if they give useful or important advice or knowledge. *Doublegoose was part of the Unity army for about 5 minutes. *He has achieved Mach 50 once by complete accident. *He ships CaseyRose (His 2 friends Ruby Rose and Casey were 'married' as a joke) *DoubleGoose actually made a rare appearance in Chris Patstone's very first video, where Marlin is looking for his son Nemo. *Double took part in Jameskii's raid on Uganda, which can be viewed in VRChat in a nutshell 3. Links Twitch: ☀https://www.twitch.tv/doublegoose Youtube: ☀https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC6lJ9nZs8b8zMQgKUvti0JA Twitter: ☀https://twitter.com/DuplicatedGeese Gallery Screen 1920x1080 2018-08-08 16-43-02.png Screen 1920x1080 2018-08-20 18-58-34.png Screen 1920x1080 2018-07-29 18-17-24.png Screen 1920x1080 2018-06-23 14-51-54.png Screen 1920x1080 2018-08-20 19-29-07.png Category:Robots Category:Articles Still Underconstruction Category:People Category:Characters